OnKey - What Love Is Wrong
by OnBooNiee Love
Summary: SUMMARY : key, yang mempunyai masa lalu yang kelam yang dulu sangat di bencinya dan ingin di lupakannya kini kembali terniang... dengan rasa benci dan cinta yang mendominasi di hatinya... akankah key bisa membalasnya dengan permainanya yang akan ia buat atau ia sendiri yang akan terjebak dalam permainannya?... ONKEY.. CHAP 3
1. Chapter 1

**Title : what love is wrong**

**Author : _ceruniee_**

**Cast : ONKEY**

**OC : yg pada bermuculan ne..**

**Genre : Mpreg, Romance, Drama, Hurt, comfort**

**Rating : PG-18**

**SUMMARY : key, yang mempunyai masa lalu yang kelam yang dulu sangat di bencinya dan ingin di lupakannya kini kembali terniang... dengan rasa benci dan cinta yang mendominasi di hatinya... akankah key bisa membalasnya dengan permainanya yang akan ia buat atau ia sendiri yang akan terjebak dalam permainannya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" umma, kapan kita sampai, yoogeun lelah " ucap namja mungil dengan mulut yang menguap lebar dengan menatap ke arah luar jendela yang kini sedang berjalan cepat..yah, karna mereka sedang menumpang kereta menuju ke arah seoul...

sedangkan orang yang di panggil umma hanya bisa mempererat rengkuhan dengan senyum yang merekah di bibir cherry nya...

namun, ketika ia mengingat bahwa ia kembali ke seoul setelah 5 tahun ia tinggal di daegu..

senyum itu semakin menghilang...

ingatan di saat ia masih sekolah dulu kini kembali berputar di kepalanya..

seperti film yang ia nyalahkan di layar datar..

" bentar lagi kita sampai baby " ucapnya dengan tersenyum ke namja mungil yang di panggil baby...

.

.

.

.

_**ting tong~**_

bunyi suara bel menggemah di apartemen mewah, membuat si empunya berwajah cantik meskipun sudah berumur namun kecantikannya tetap masih terjaga berjalan sedikit berlari menuju ke arah pintu...

megenggam kenop pintu dan memutarnya...

**_cleck~~_**

pintu terbuka seketika si empunya apartemen tersenyum lebar karna melihat seorang yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu dengan menggandeng tubuh mungil tersebut...

" aigooo... key " ucapnya senang dan memeluk seseorang yang di panggil key, sedangkan key menyambut pelukan tersebut dengan senang hati...

" key bogoshipeo " ucapnya setelah melepaskan pelukannya... melirik namja mungil yang kini berdiri di depannya dengan wajah malaikatnya..

" yoogeun kah.." ucapnya senang dan menggendong namja mungil tersebut..

" ne " jawabnya dengan tersenyum manis,

" ayo masuk kau pasti lelah bukan " ajaknya yang telah masuk terlebih dahulu dengan namja mungil yang berada di dekapannya...

" hyaa.. kenapa kau tak menelfonku sehingga aku bisa menjemputmu " ucapnya yang kini telah berada di kamar namja cantik yang bernama key...

" aku tak ingin merepotkan mu umma " ucapnya yang kini sedang menata baju-bajunya dan juga babynya, namja mungilnya...

aegya nya...

" aku tidak akan kerepotan justru aku merasa senang " ucapnya senang yang juga merapihkan barang-barang anaknya dan juga cucunya...

" kau tidak kembali lagi ke daegu bukan..? " tanyanya tanpa mengetahui perubahan raut wajah anaknya..

" aku juga tidak tahu.." jawabnya acuh,

yah.. kalau bukankarna pekerjaan dan juga biaya untuk kehidupannya ia juga tak ingin kembali lagi ke seoul...

yang penuh dengan penantian yang entah sampai kapan...

" ku harap kau betah ne " ucapnya yang telah slesai merapikan pakaian dan juga barang-barang anak dan juga cucunya...

" yah, semoga "

.

.

.

.

" bagaimana jonghyun-a kau sudah mendapatkanya " ucap namja tampan dengan kaca mata yang yang dengan setia bertengger di hidung mancungnya..

" belum, direktur tapi sudah banyak yang mendaftar apa anda ingin melihat data-datanya " ucapnya sesopan mungkin, yah walaupun mereka teman baik namun mereka tetap akan berbicara sesopan mungkin saat sedang berada di kantornya...

" ani! nanti saja sepertinya aku tidak punya waktu.." ucapnya dan terus meneliti berkas-berkas yang ada di tangannya, hasil pekerjaan sahabatnya data-data yang menunjukkan tentang kerugian maupun keuntungan dan sampai dimana peningkatan penjualanya dan tersenyum lebar..

yah karna hasil kerja sahabatnya selalu membuatnya puas...

sedangkan jonghyun hanya bisa mengangguk dan menunggu komentar dari hasil kerjanya..

" aku selalu suka dengan hasil kerjamu, jadi produk pemasaran perusahan kita melunjang lagi ne" ucapnya yang kini melepas kaca matanya yang sedari tadi menempel di hidung mancungnya...

" ne, "

" baiklah, kau boleh keluar " ucapnya yang kini telah kembali dengan komputernya...

sedangkan jonghyun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karna sikap sahabatnya yang tak pernah berubah...

selalu workholic tanpa memperdulikan kondisinya...

" ne, khamsahamnida " ucap jonghyun dan membungkuk kan badannya tanda hormat sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu..

.

.

.

" umma, apa yoogeun sekolah di sini " tanyanya duduk di kursi meja makan yang dengan setia menunggu masakan sang umma selesai.

" ne, baby apa kau tidak senang " ucap key yang dengan lincahnya tangan mungilnya menata makanan yang tlah matang dan siap di makan di meja makan...

"ani! yoogeun senang umma " ucapnya dengan tersenyum senang membuat rentengan gigi susu rapi nya terlihat jelas dengan kaki mungil yang ia goyang-goyangkan... dengan mata yang terus mengekor saat tangan sang umma yang menata makananya..

" ingat, kalau yoogeun di sekolah jangan nakal ne " ucapnya tersenyum dan mengecup anaknya...

" oya,. umma minta tolong yoogeun panggilkan heecul heolmoni untuk makan malam ne "

" ne " ucapnya dan turun dari kursinya berlari kecil untuk memanggil sang heolmoni...

" umma, yoogeun tidak suka sayul " ucapnya dengan mulut yang ia tutup dengan tangan mungilnya saat sang umma ingin menyuapi dan memasukkan sayur tersebut kedalam mulut mungilnya..

" sayur itu sehat sayang, jadi baby harus makan ne " rayunya kepada sang anak namun sang anak hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang masih menutup mulut mungilnya...

membuat heecul tersenyum melihat adegan umma dan aegya seperti ini...

" ani! yoogeun tidak suka.." ucapnya dan menjauhkan sendok yang berisi sayur, membuat key menghela nafas karna anaknya yang sangat susah untuk di bujuk untuk memakan sayuran...

" yoogeun lebih suka ini " ucapnya senang dan memakan paha ayam goreng dengan lahapnya... membuat kedua orang yang berada di meja makan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya...

.

.

.

" yoogeun sudah tidur " tanya heecul dan duduk di sebelah namja cantik dengan mata kucingnya..

" ne, umma tidak tidur "

" ani! umma belum ngantuk..oh iya ada yang ingin umma sampaikan " ucapnya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut blonde milik key yang kini sedikit berantakan

" mwo? "

" umma mau pergi ke jepang untuk beberapa bulan tinggal di sana, kau tak keberatan umma tinggal kejepang untuk beberapa bulan kedepan "

" wae? kenapa sangat mendadak "

" ada perusahan yang harus umma urus mian ne ? ucapnya lirih

" ne, kapan umma berangkat.. " tanya key yang kini mulai menelungsupkan kepalanya di dada mungil milik heecul...

" besok " ucapnya dan mengelus rambut blonde milik key...

" perlu aku antar "

" ani! umma berangkat sendiri, lagi pula besok kau harus datang untuk keperusahaan lamaranmu bukan "

" ne "

" yah, sudah kau tidur besok nanti terlambat " ujaarnya dan mengecup kening milik key...

" baby, kau tak apa umma tinggal sendirian " ucap key dengan nada kwuatir, raut wajah yang sangat enggan tuk meninggalkan anaknya di rumah seorang diri, yah setelah heecul pergi kini tinggal hanya key dan yoogeun di apartemen yang sangat luas untuk berdua saja...

" ne, umma tak usah pedulikan yoogeun, yoogeun bisa jaga dili umma " ucapnya dengan tangan yang memukul dadanya pelan dan senyum yang menghiasi bibir tebal mungilnya, seolah mmengasih tahu pada sang umma untuk tidak terlalu menguatirkannya...

" sudah sana nanti umma telat " ucapnya denga tangan mungil yang mendorong tubuh sang umma agar berjalan keluar pintu, sedangkan key hanya terkekeh di sikap anaknya yang berbeda dari anak usianya, terlalu pintar yah.. smart boy...

" bener, baby tak ingin ikut umma " tawar key yang kini sudah berada di luar sedangkan yoogeun ada di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang di lipat di dada...

" ani " ucapnya dengan kepala yang ia gelengkan

" baiklah " ucap key dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan tubuh mungil milik aegya nya..

mencium kening, kedua pipi, hidung, dagu, lalu yang terakhir dibibir milik yoogeun menyesapnya, dan menhasilkan bunyi kecapan nyaring kas orang ciuman..

" annyeong "

" ne, hat-hati umma " teriaknya dengan tangan yang melambai-lambai...

.

.

.

semua yang ada di gedung perusahan, semua melirik kagum karna melihat sseseorang yang mereka pun tak pernah melihatnya, sedangkan orang tersebut hanya berjalan dan sesekali memperhatikan penampilannya atau wajahnya yang seperti badut, karna melihat di sepanjang koridor ia selalu di perhatikannya...

dengan memakai. t-shirt hitam ketat, kaos hitam tipis di padu dengan gadiran pink dengan garis-garis putih, sepatu skets dan tas selempang dengan warna yang senada dengan wajah yang dioles bedak tipis dan eyes liner yang menghiasi mata runcingnya bibir tipis yang menggoda...simple namun sungguh memukau..

" annyeong " menyapa setiap orang yang berpas-pasan deng

annya dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya, membuat orang yang disapanya ikut tersenyum...

" key-ssi " ujar namja berahang tegas dan menghampiri seseorang yang di maksudnya...

"oh, jonghyun-ssi " balasnya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibir tiipisnya...

"ku kira kau akan datang besok " tanya namja tampan yang telah di ketahui bernama jonghyun..

"ne, tadinya aku ingin datang besok, tapi karna butuh pekerjaan aku jadi datang hari ini, apa kau keberatan jonghyun-ssi "

" ani! hanya saja aku tak menyangka kau mau menerima tawaranku.. "

ucap jonghyun tersenyum...

yah, saat jonghyun di tugaskan di daegu ia bertemu dengan key.. di butik milik keluarga CHO dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat semua note key yang berisi pola-pola pakaian yang sangat menarik..

dan kebetulan sekali pikir jonghyun bahwa perusahaan tempat ia bekerja sedang membutuh kan tenaga desainer...

" oh iya, kau mau kita ngobrol dulu di cafe dekat kantor atau mau bertemu dengan boss ku untuk mendata tangani surat kontrak mu "

" ah, mian jonghyun-ssi lain kali saja kita mengobrol di kafe, karna aku meninggalkan seseorang di apartemen sendirian " ucap key lembut karna takut menyinggung perasaan namja yang telah baik hati pada dirinya, dengan menawarkan pekerjaan yang terbilang dengan gaji yang cukup besar...

" baiklah aku mengerti, tapi berhentilah berbicara formal terhadapku, sepertinya kita tidak terpaut cukup jauh , panggil saja aku hyung ne " ucap jonghyun dan mengacak rambut blonde key..

" ne "

.

.

.

.

" baiklah, sekarang kau silahan masuk, aku ada tugas yang harus aku kerjalan, tak apakn jika aku tinggal... annyeong " ucap jonghyun sedikit menyesal...

" ne, annyeong " balas key yang melihat jonghyun yang mulai meninggalkannya di depan pintu besar...

_**tok..tok...tok..**_

" masuklah " titah seorang dari dalam ruangan..

**_clekc~~_**

pintu terbuka...

**_DEG~~_**

**_DEG ~~_**

mata runcing key bertemu dengan mata bulan sabit itu...

namja yang membuatnya terpuruk dalam dunia kelam...

namja yang memporak-pondakan hatinya...

namja yang ia cintai sekaligus..namja yang ia benci...

kini memori kelam itu mulai berputar seperti kaset lama yang kini ia lihat...

_ 'cih, aku tak akan terjebak oleh permainanmu key'_

_' aku tak percaya jika anak yang kau kandung itu anak ku'_

key, meremas ujung tas selempangnya...

ani! ia tak akan menangis di depan namja itu...

" annyeong, kim keybum imnida " ucap key dengan membungkuk hormat, seolah inilah baru pertama kali ia bertemu...

" ne, annyeong key, kau tak mengenalku " ucap namja tersebut dan mulai berjalan mendekati namja berambut blonde yang sepertinya melamun...

**TBC...**

_**ceruniee**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : what love is wrong**

**Author : _ceruniee_**

**Cast : ONKEY**

**OC : yg pada bermuculan ne..**

**Genre : Mpreg, Romance, Drama, Hurt, comfort**

**Rating : PG-18**

**SUMMARY : key, yang mempunyai masa lalu yang kelam yang dulu sangat di bencinya dan ingin di lupakannya kini kembali terniang... dengan rasa benci dan cinta yang mendominasi di hatinya... akankah key bisa membalasnya dengan permainanya yang akan ia buat atau ia sendiri yang akan terjebak dalam permainannya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

clekc~~

pintu terbuka...

DEG~~

DEG ~~

mata runcing key bertemu dengan mata bulan sabit itu...

namja yang membuatnya terpuruk dalam dunia kelam...

namja yang memporak-pondakan hatinya...

namja yang ia cintai sekaligus..namja yang ia benci...

kini memori kelam itu mulai berputar seperti kaset lama yang kini ia lihat...

_ 'cih, aku tak akan terjebak oleh permainanmu key'_

_' aku tak percaya jika anak yang kau kandung itu anak ku'_

key, meremas ujung tas selempangnya...

ani! ia tak akan menangis di depan namja itu...

" annyeong, kim keybum imnida " ucap key dengan membungkuk hormat, seolah inilah baru pertama kali ia bertemu...

" ne, annyeong key, kau tak mengenalku " ucap namja tersebut dan mulai berjalan mendekati namja berambut blonde yang sepertinya melamun...

key yang sadar dirinya melamun hanya tersenyum kikuk...

"ne" ucapnya dengan senyuman hambarnya

sedangkan namja tampan yang ada di depannya hanya tertegun melihat senyum yang seolah kosong,..

dari bibir cherry itu...

kini perasaan bersalah itu semakin bersarang di hati kecilnya...

sedangkan key ia hanya bersikap seolah ia tak pernah bertemu orang tersebut...

yah, ia sudah berjanji sebelum kembali ke seoul, ia akan kuat menghadapi ini semua tak akan pernah lagi ada air mata...

tapi, sekarang ia benar-benar sesak...

sanggupkah ia dengan janjinya eoh!

oh, ayolah key kau harus kuat buat baby yang sedang menantimu di rumah! bukan kah kau telah merasakan rasa sakit dan sesak lebih dari ini!

karna melihat sosok namja tampan yang ia sangat kagumi bahkan ia cintai...

hanya melihatnya, tanpa meminta maaf!

eoh! sepertinya otaknya saat ini sedang konslet!

ck, tersenyum kecut apa yang bisa di harapkan eoh!

ayo, key lupakan ia namja yang hanya membuatmu terpuruk di dalam kegelapan tanpa setitik cahaya yang menerangimu !

lupakan masa lalu yang pahit! dan kubur perasaan itu di dalam perdalam bumi tanpa bisa kau gapai!

ayo, berjuanglah...

demi aegya!

demi namja mungil yang sedang menunggumu di rumah!

lupakan tentang hati dan perasaanmu!

bukankah hatimu telah hancur...dan telah tercabik eoh!

sedangkan namja tampan tersebut pun enggan untuk memulai pertemuannya yang tak terduga olehnya, perasaan cangguh kini merasukinya, sedangkan key..ck sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar mengubur perasaan dan pertanggung jawaban yang dulu sangat ia harapkan.

"kau tak ingin berdiri terus bukan " tawar namja tersebut dengan senyumnya , sedangkan key ia pun mulai menuruti perintah calon boss nya, dengan wajah dinginnya...

hening~~

keduanya tak ada yang memulai untuk berbicara atau bahkan mengingat atau mencerita kan tentang saat ia duduk di senior high school saat mereka satu sekolah...

hanya duduk di sofa tanpa melakukan apa-apa...

"hmm, lama tak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu " ucap namja tersebut memulai perbincangan mereka yang sangat akward dan dingin...

entahlah ia tak suka dengan keadaan dan suasana yang begitu akward...

"well, kau bisa liat sendiri bukan l'm fine " ucapnya singkat, yah ia tidak ingin berbincang yang terlalu jauh..

sedangkan namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar jawaban dari namja cantik tersebut, bahkan ia sempat tak mengenalinya...

bingung ia sendiri pun bingung apa, dan bagaimana harus memulainya...?

maaf!

ah, tidak ia harus mengatakan kata itu di waktu yang tepat tapi bukan sekarang ia tak ingin hubungannya bertambah jauh, seolah tak mengenal satu sama lain..

ani! bukan dirinya tak ingin meminta maaf hanya saja ia masih arghh lupakan!

baiklah! sepertinya ia sudah bosan dengan suasana yang membuatnya terpojok...

"baiklah, kau di terima " ucapnya dengan senyum manisnya dan menjulurkan tangannya, sedangkan key ia hanya menatap tangan itu yang terjulur cukup lama ia biarkan tangan itu mengambang di udara tanpa ingin menyambutnya...

dan dengan terpaksa ia menyabut tangan tersebut,

yah ia tak ingin menjadi manusia yang egois, karna ada seseorang yang sangat membutuhkannya..

gwaenchana!

ia tak peduli lagi dengan rasa sakitnya!

bahkan terbesit di pikirannya untuk membalas dendam dengan namja tampan tersebut!

"nde, khamsahamnida " ucap key dan membungkuk kan badanya tanda hormat..

dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keruang ruangan yang membuatnya err...

" key " ujar namja tersebut dan berhasil membuat tangan mungil namja cantik yang tadinya ingin memutar handle pintu kini berhenti, karna pinggang rampingnya yang di peluk dari belakang membuat tubuhnya menegang...

" berhentilah bersikap seolah kau tak mengenalku " ucapnya lagi, dengan nada yang seperti menyesal, mencoba mempererat pelukannya karna namja cantik tersebut memberontak karna sikapnya...

gwaenchana!

ia tak peduli jika ia akan mendapat pukulan!

entahlah, dirinya sangat tidak suka dengan sikap namja cantik tersebut yang seolah tak pernah mengenal dirinya, hei bukan kah dirinya pernah tidur satu ranjang saat perayaan kelulusannya bukan!

" well, kita saling mengenal kau onew dan aku key cukup bukan " ucapnya dingin setelah berhasil melepaskan tubuhnya dari namja tampan tersebut...

sedangkan onew yang mendengar jawaban tersebut hanya mengepal kan kedua tangan nya di sisi tubuhnya,..

marah kah!

ani! ia hanya tidak menyukai jawabanya entahlah ia pokoknya tak suka mendengarnya..

sedangkan key ia mulai membalikan tubuhnya untuk keluar dari ruangan yang membuatnya sakit...

" bagaimana dengan anak itu "

deg~

seolah jantungnya sedang di himpit oleh kedua buah dinding, membuatnya sesak dan sulit bernafas saat ia mendengar kata 'anak' yang terlontar dari bibir kissable namja tampan tersebut...

ia tidak bodoh! dan ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud..

menghapus cepat setitik air mata yang keluar dari mata kucingnya...ani! ia tak akan lemah bukankah ia sudah melewati masa suram seorang diri eoh...

membalikkan tubuhnya kembali sehingga ia kembali berhadapan dengan namja tersebut...

" hahaha 'anak' katamu, ck ia sudah mati " ucapnya dengan di selangi kekehan, membuat onew yang mendengar nya semakin mengencangkan kepalan tangannya...

" jangan bercanda, kau bohong bukan " mencoba bertanya dengan emosi yang ia tahan..

"ani! aku tak berbohong 'anak' itu telah mati saat appa nya tak menerima dan meragukan nya " ucap key enteng

Jleb~~

seperti ada beribu belati yang merobek jantungnya, ketika mendengar kata-kata dari bibir mungil tersebut hanya diam mematung seolah sedang membawa beban yang sangat berat...

Blam~~

pintu tertutup rapat, seiringnya dengan hilangnya tubuh mungil tersebut...

menatap kosong pintu tersebut dan mulai berjalan dengan langkah beratnya...

Brak~~

menyingkirkan semua benda yang ada di atas meja kerjanya, tak peduli dengan berkas-berkas penting yang berserakan dan tercecer di lantai dan juga benda-benda electronik yang rusak...

menggapai benda-benda yang berada di sekitarnya dan membuangnya asal, vas bunga, gucci pun tak luput dari amukannya...

membuat pecahan beling berceceran di lantai kerjannya..

brak~

menendang kaki meja kerjannya seolah itu adalah objek untuk amukannya...

tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi jika sang istri mengetahui ruang kerjannya berantakan...

kecewa, kesal, marah.. haruskah! boleh kah! ia merasakan marah dan kecewa atas jawaban tersebut!

ani! ia tahu pasti namja cantik tersebut hanya berbohong... yah ia harus mencari tahu tentang apa yang sedang di sembunyikan namja cantik tersebut!

yah ia harus tahu!

mengambil jasnya yang ada di sofa dan memakainya dengan tergesah berjalan dengan cepat tak peduli dengan ruangan nya yang hancur!

mendudukan dirinya di bangku bagian belakang saat dirinya telah naik di bis yang akan menghantarkannya kembali kerumah,! meremas dadanya agar mencoba meringankan rasa sakit yang kembali menghampirinya! sesak, ani! hanya saja ia tak sanggup untuk menopah tubuhnya!

menghapus air matanya kasar bodoh! bagaimana ia bisa selemah ini eoh, bukankah esok akan lebih dari ini.. tertawa miris, tertawa memikirkan takdirnya sendiri!

yah, ia harus kuat! demi aegya nya

mulai besok dan seterusnya ia akan selalu memakai jubah dan topeng yang akan menutupi perasaan dan sakit hatinya dan tentunya air matanya...

membuka pintu apartemen nya dan tentunya kembali memasang wajah ceria di depan aegya nya!

" annyeong, baby umma pulang " teriak key dan melepas sepatu skats nya, tersenyum melihat sesosok malaikat mungilnya yang tertidur di sofa, dengan air liur yang sedikit keluar di bibir tebal mungilnya...

menunggunya pulang kah, hingga tertidur di sofa?

" baby, menunggu umma kah " ucap key dan mengecup kedua manik yoogeun yang terpejam...

tersenyum melihat malaikat kecilnya yang tertidur dengan nafas yang beraturan!

ck, miris kenapa wajah babynya tak mirip dengannya, kenapa harus wajah yang lebih mendominasi pada namja itu...

mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan mnggendongnya merekuh tubuh mungil yoogeun yang terlelap dengan erat seolah takut untuk kehilangannya..

membawa aegyanya dan mentidurkan tubuh mungil tersebut di ranjang empuk miliknya...

kembali mencium setiap inci wajah yoogeun yang terlelap...

.

.

.

.

cleck~~

" aigoo, oppa kau mabuk eoh" protes yeoja cantik dengan rambut panjangnya sebahu yang di biarkan terurai...

Berlari kecil menuju sang suami yang berjalan dengan langkah yang sepoyongan…

Ck,

Berdecak sebal karna dirinya tak tahan dengan bau alkhol yang menyeruak masuk kedalam indra penciumannya….

Meletak kan tangan kokok sang suami di tengkuknya dan tangannya yang satunya memegang pinggang sang suami…

Membopong tubuh kekar tersebut dengan jalan yang tertatih untuk menuju kamarnya…

Bugkh~~~

Melempar tubuh suaminya di ranjang king size nya…

Melepaskan kacing baju suaminya lalu berjalan dan jongkok di bawah kaki sang suami untuk melepaskan sepatu suaminya…

Berdecak sebal, karna suaminya tidak pernah meminum alkhol kecuali jika ada pikiran yang sulit di tangani nya…

Memijat tengkuk nya yang terasa pegal…

" ada apa sebenarnya" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri

Terlihat namja cantik paruh baya yang mempertajam pengeliatannya karna melihat sahabat lamanya, berjalan dengan cepat karna benar yang dirinya lihat itu adalah sahabatnya.. sedikit berlari tak peduli dengan orang yang mengomelinya karna ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting baginya…

Grep~~

Dapat, dirinya dapat mencekal orang tersebut, sedangkan orang tersebut terbelalak kaget karna melihat teman lamanya yang juga berada di jepang…

" heecul ku mohon beri tahu aku dimana dia " ucapnya dengan memohon sehingga membuat orang yang berlalu lalang sejenak berhenti dan menyaksikannya..

" kibum-ah apa yang kau lakukan " ucapnya dan mencoba melepaskan cekalan pergelangan tangannya..

" heecul-ah jebal kasih tahu aku dimana dia " ucapnya yang kini mulai meneteskan air matanya

" mian kibum-ah aku belum bisa memberi tahumu di mana dia sekarang " ucapnya yang kini telah berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman temannya..

" heecul ah jebal hikss… aku ingin bertemu dengannya "

" jeongmal mian ne kibum-ah, aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu sekarang… mian ne " ucapnya dan meninggalkan kibum yang kini mulai merosot dengan air mata yang kini tak terbendung, hanya bisa melihat punggung muil itu yang semakin menjauh, hingga hilang di kerumuhan orang banyak…..

**TBC…..**


End file.
